The iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by groverismyboy
Summary: basically just a bunch of songfics based on random itunes songs for PJO. Rated t just in case
1. Shut Up and Drive

**Hola amigos, Como esta? Well, enough chitchat, let's begin, shall we?**

Song: Shut Up and Drive

Artist: Rihanna

Chapter about: Thaluke (Thalia/Luke)

POV: Thalia, when she's 12.

* * *

Thalia Grace had a tough shell, ever since she had run away when she was nine. You'd think someone would give a damn, but nobody cared about a kid on the streets.

A kid about to steal a car.

So what if she looked a little young? If her mom could drive drunk, how hard could it be?

_You made it all the way from LA_, she told herself, _To Westport, CT. You can do this_.

_Zeus, _she prayed. _Help me._

But Zeus hadn't answered like he hadn't when she was six and her mom threw beer bottles at her. Now, at least it had been cans.

Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She gingerly rubbed her silver bracelet, timing it perfectly, so when she turned around, Aegis was out, making the boy in front of her jump.

He was a little older than her, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was good-looking in that way he didn't care, but he just was. Instead of freaking on her, he pulled out a sword.

Thalia nearly gasped. No way! Not unless he was…

"Are you a demigod?" She asked quietly. If he was a mortal, she'd pretend she said something else.

He looked around, making sure no one was there, giving her a chance to see a scar, running from his temple to his chin.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Name's Luke. Son of Hermes. You?"

For once in her life, she was speechless. He was, well, hot. "Uh, Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

He did a double take. "No, shit! That's, wow, that's, um…"

Thalia realized he was nervous. Around HER.

"Well," She said. "I need a driver. You in?"

He grinned, and a bond was there.

Forever.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you want to go if you know what if mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cruz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(Drive, drive, drive)_

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac_

_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you want to go if you know what if mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)_

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_(Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what if mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, and drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, and drive)_


	2. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
